


Goodbye

by JohnDoe44



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44
Summary: Emilia and Iain celebrate the end of game of thrones
Relationships: Emilia Clarke/Iain Glen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Goodbye

He knocked on the door to her trailer.

“Come in.” She said from inside. He opened the door and walked in. “Iain.” She was out of her costume, she was Emilia once again. He held up the six packs.

“Thought team Targaryen could share one last drink.” He said.

“Sounds perfect.” She said. He tossed her a beer and they sat down at the table.

“I tried to find Nat and Jacob but couldn’t.” He said.

“Just the two of us then.” She said, holding up her beer which he tapped with his own. “So how does it feel being finished?”

“Honestly a little bit emotional.” He admitted. “But I’m content with the characters ending.” He knew how she felt about her own characters ending.

“You did get a good ending.” She said, sounding almost bitter. “God I’m going to mess in my last scene.”

“Only natural.” He said. “10 years of our lives.” 

“Don’t know what I’m going to do with myself now.” She admitted. “This was about the only thing going for me.”

“Emilia you are one of the best people I know.” He said. “You are a beautiful actress that is loved by everyone you meet.”

“We will see I guess.” She said. They continued to drink and talk through the night. They reminisced about the old days and looked ahead to the future. “Surely they know how bad this season is?”

“They can’t see a thing through there egos.” He said. “Assholes.”

“Like, they are going to hate it.” She said. “It’s fucking disrespectful to the story if you ask me.”

“There will definitely be hate.” He said.

“I could bitch about this all night but let’s talk about something else.” She said. “Ok I have a question.”

“Shoot.” He said.

“What’s the one thing you wish your character did on the show.” She asked.

“You.” He said without thought. She gave him a playful slap on the arm. “How about you?”

“I would of liked to sit on that damn throne.” She said. 

“That would of been nice.” He said, draining the last of his drink. “And that’s the last of it.”

“Are you staying for the rest of shooting?” She asked. “Or are you going home?”

“I have an audition in a few days actually.” He said. “Got the call earlier today.”

“Well good luck.” She said. 

“Thanks Em.” He said, he stumbled a bit as he stood. Emilia stood as well and walked him to the door. She had to be the most beautiful woman on the planet he thought. 

“I’m going to miss you.” She said.

“Me too.” He replied. She placed a kiss on his cheek, and she lingered there. She kissed his cheek again, and again until they were kissing each other’s lips. Her hands went to the back of his head whilst his cupped her perfect ass. They kissed passionately, there hands starting to roam each other’s bodies. He pulled of her shirt and then his own. His hands went to work on her bra and before long her tits were out. His mouth immediately went to her boobs, loving the way she groaned as he sucked on her nipples. He laid her down on the floor, the bed was too far away. He pulled her pants down along with her underwear, finally her shaved pussy was exposed. He slipped his fingers into her slick pussy, readying her for his cock. He quickly pulled of his own pants and positioned his cock at her entrance. He glided the tip through her folds teasing her, but stopped himself when he was about to enter fully. “Condoms?” He asked.

“Don’t have any.” She replied.

“Me either.” He said, he hadn’t come here expecting to cheat on his wife.

“Just pull out.” She said. He nodded and then thrust his cock up into her pussy, a gasp escaping her lips. She felt ridiculously good. He pumped his hips back and forth, fucking the most beautiful woman in the world. Her moans were music to his ears and when she came she cried out for all of Belfast to hear. His pace quickened as he fucked her slick pussy harder and deeper. As he felt himself nearing the edge, he told himself to pull out but he was lost in her body. He came inside her, wave after wave of his cum filling her up. She looked shocked as he spilled, and maybe even a little pissed. Guilt flooded his body as he pulled out and his cum flooded from her pussy. “So much for pulling out.” She teased.

“Sorry.” He said, before sliding back into her, much to her surprise. “No going back now.” He said with a shrug. They fucked each other through night and by morning the trailer stunk of sex. 

“That was fun.” Emilia said.

“Yes.” He said, looking at the clock beside the bed. “I should be going, I have a plane to catch.”

“Good luck with the audition.” She said. 

“Thanks.” He said, kissing her again. “I will see you around I guess.” He said as he exited the trailer.


End file.
